Me
by cocochanelgirl
Summary: The story takes of after Leyton cheated. Brooke has to heal her broken heart. She finds comfort in an unlikely person ... herself.
1. I wish I wasn't

**A/N: The story takes places in season 1, when Lucas first cheated on Brooke with Peyton. I'm not a big fan of the weak Brooke that lets Peyton step all over her, so I want to go back to when Brooke had all her walls up. I keep thinking of the pregnancy scare and what would've happened if she really was pregnant? This fic is going to be really AU and English is not my first language, so be gentle with me. The title of the story comes from the song "Me by Tamia".**

_**There s is no Nikki in this story and for a weird reason Dan is going to be a nice guy. The story takes of after that Brooke tells Lucas, that she's not pregnant. Peyton and Lucas start to date. Naley don't get married young but they're still together. Meanwhile, Brooke tries to move on from the pain.**_

**Chapter One**

Brooke was lying in her room alone. She couldn't believe everything that took place, the last months. She felt dead inside, but ironically there is a new life growing inside of her. After everything she ever did for Peyton, it was unbelievable that this was the way that Peyton was repaying her. Not even a day after she told Lucas she wasn't pregnant, her best friend and ex boyfriend went and hooked up. She still couldn't believe what he had the courage to say to her when she first told him the truth about her pregnancy.

"_I just figured that I'd be older, financially stable… and in love."_

He said. Did their relationship mean nothing to him? Was she just an easy lay, something to pass the time with until he got his precious Peyton? Apparently she was, because why else would he say something like that. She was nothing for him, just a stupid toy he could play with until he received the one he really wanted. She was used by him to make her best friend jealous, and it worked.

"_By the way… it's not like I'm the only guy you ever slept with!"  
_"_What's your point?"  
_"_How do I even know it's mine?"_

He said. He called her a slut or whore, he insulted her. Even though, it was him who wanted to know 'the real her'. 'The real her' that he broke the minute that Peyton decided that she wanted to be with him.

"_I give a rat ass too."_

He said. Why lie if he didn't feel the same way? He could've ended it there, or at least said something else. But he chose to lie instead, knowing it would hurt her.

"_Pretty girl"_

He said. That was his nickname for her, he was the first man that cared enough to give her nickname that wasn't insulting. Why would he do that do? All those things where breaking her heart. And on top of that, she couldn't stop thinking about Peyton. Peyton, the girl she considered her best friend. She had always Peyton before herself. Peyton showed her now, where she stood with her. But that's not what broke Brooke's heart. No, it was the fact that the two people she loved and trusted with all her heart and soul broke it. And all that's left of her now is drowning in disappointment.

_**I wish I wasn't in love with you  
**__**So you couldn't hurt me  
**__**it just ain't fair the way you treat me  
**__**No you don't  
**__**deserve me  
**__**Wasting my time thinking bout you when you ain't never gon change  
**__**I wish I wasn't in love with you so I  
**__**wouldn't feel this way**_

P.S.: I want to thank Kelli for her help. Don't forget to review.


	2. Get it together

**A/N: I just wanted know what happened to all the Brucas fans****, because their not many stories about them anymore on this site. Here is the next chapter. I ****also would to thank everyone who's already supporting me to continue to write, it makes updating fun. Just so you know the story is already completed, so I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH. If I did then Brooke would've some true friends, and Rachel and Jake wouldn't have left the show.**

Brooke was on her bathroom floor trying to get rid of dizziness she felt after emptying her stomach for the umpteenth time. Behind her, in her room, the radio played some unknown soul music. Ever since she found this radio station, which played soul music all day long, she was hooked. The music brought her some sense of peace in her troubled world. She felt like it understood what she was going through, and took away the pressure she constantly under to accept what was happening to her. She didn't deserve that. Slowly, after making sure she wasn't feeling dizzy anymore, Brooke stood up and exited the bathroom. She was standing in front of the mirror in her room, feeling disgusted with herself, when another song was announced.

"Next up, we have India Arie with her new single 'Get it together'. This goes out to all the broken souls out there maybe this will help you out," Brooke couldn't help but hold her breath when she heard that. She sat down on her chair and looked at the radio, anxious to hear the song. Then it began…

One shot to your heart without breaking your skin  
No one has the power to hurt you like your kin  
Kept it inside, didn't tell no one else  
Didn't even wanna admit it to yourself  
And now your chest burns and your back aches  
From 15 years of holding the pain  
And now you only have yourself to blame  
If you continue to live this way

The tears sprung in her eyes. She couldn't continue like that.

_Chorus:_  
Get it together  
You wanna heal your body  
You have to heal your heart  
Whatsoever you sow you will reap  
Get it together

She has to move on, but she didn't know if she was strong enough to do it alone.

You can fly fly

Dark future ahead of me  
That's what they say  
I'd be starving if I ate all the lies they fed  
Cause I've been redeemed from your anguish and pain  
A miracle child I'm floating on a cloud  
Cause the words that come from your mouth  
You're the first to hear  
Speak words of beauty and you will be there  
No matter what anybody says  
What matters most is what you think of yourself

_Chorus_

The choice is yours  
No matter what it is  
To choose life is to choose to forgive  
You don't have to try  
To hurt him and break his pride  
To shake that weight off  
And you will be ready to fly

One shot to your heart without breaking your skin  
No one has the power to hurt you like your friends  
Thought it will never change but this time moved on  
An ugly duckling grew up to be a swan  
And now your chest burns and your back aches  
Because now the years are showing up on your face  
But you're never be happy  
And you'll never be whole  
Until you see the beauty in growing old

_Chorus_

"That was it folks, her latest. Don't forget to head to stores today and purchase it," the radio said.

But Brooke wasn't listening anymore. That song spoke to her more than any other words could express. And by the end of the song, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't keep hiding. She had to move on because it wasn't healthy for her and her baby. HER BABY! At that thought, Brooke started to panic. What kind of mother was she? The way that she had been acting certainly hadn't been good for her baby. If she wanted to move on, her first step was to stop thinking about Lucas and Peyton. It would be hard to do, hard to ignore the pain they caused her. But it was something she needed and wanted to do. Instead of thinking about them, it was time to start thinking about her baby. She had to get her life together and prepare for its arrival. So that's what she did. She started by cleaning her room but she soon realized that her room needed a new look. The old one brought to many bad memories on. So, quickly and precisely, she threw away all the pictures of Lucas including the ones that she already cut out of anger. She almost threw away her pictures of Peyton, but quickly decided against it. They held too many memories, too many memories she wasn't willing to lose. Peyton had been her family for a long time and Brooke loved her unconditionally for a long time. She just wanted a reminder around that she was capable of love, just in case the next few months became unbearable at times. She did, however, throw her pink book bag that Peyton had given her for her thirteenth birthday out, along with some Cd's and clothes. She didn't need them anymore. The process of eliminating Lucas and Peyton from her room and her life was very cleansing for her. While doing so, she came to many conclusions and made some decisions. She decided she needed to learn to cook and clean, for the sake of her baby. And the next thing she would buy would be whatever parenting books she could get her hands on. And it was definitely time to see a doctor. But not just any doctor. This was her baby, and it was too risky for somebody else to see her if she attended one in Tree Hill. She would look into seeing one in the city, where nobody would recognize her.

She also needed to go shopping and find a job, because she couldn't depend on her parents. Especially not, when they're going to find out that she's pregnant. She'll need all the money that she could earn for when she'll leave town to raise her child elsewhere. Where that will be? She doesn't know but she knew that she couldn't raise her child in Tree Hill. So that it could be the talk of town. Her child will be more than another bastard child. And she wouldn't allow her child to be put through that. Tomorrow, she'll buy some things to redecorate her room; she'll even buy some new CD's and clothes.

This was the time for change. Gone was the old Brooke Davis. Now, it's time she showed the world the real Brooke Davis. There was far more to her than anybody knew, and they were about to find out. Brooke was starting a new chapter in her life and she was excited. She felt powerful and scared, but she knew that she could do it with the unconditional love from her unborn child. More than anything, for first time she had her life together.

P.S.: I would like to thank Kelli (BLove13) again.

Review


	3. Baby steps

**A/N: I don't own anything from OTH. ****Just updating because I can, so here is the next chapter of the story.  
Thanks again Kelli for your help.**

**Chapter 3:**

It's Saturday, Lucas and Peyton are sitting in his mom's café, having lunch. It's been two weeks since they started dating, so far everything is going well. Everybody around them were happy for them and responded better than when he started dating Brooke. Speaking of Brooke, she hasn't caused any problem. Maybe, it's the fact that she hasn't been to school the last three days but whatever it was Peyton felt more at ease. Not having to look at her best friend or ex- best friend while dating her ex-best friends ex-boyfriend, made her feel less guilty. Their relationship is better than she could have imagined, Lucas understood her better than anyone in this world. He likes the same things as her and they know what other is thinking without that they have to say it out loud. When they finished eating, Lucas grabbed a hold of her hand and looked into her eyes with a smile on her face.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Lucas asks her while playing with her bracelets that Brooke had gotten her. Peyton couldn't help but smile, he's so considered always asking her what she wanted to do. It was a huge improvement compared to her relationship with Nathan, where they only used to fight and have sex. With Lucas, having a disagreement was rare. Lucas was truly happy to finally getting the chance to be with Peyton, she was so different from Brooke. But it was a good difference, what he likes in Peyton is that she's real, she didn't wear make-up like her life dependant on it, and she was honest with herself. She wouldn't change for anyone and the fact he could have a conversation with her and she would get what he was talking without him having to explain it to her was a bonus.

"I wanted to go see if the album I ordered already arrived at the music store," Peyton says smiling shyly. Lucas agrees and after saying goodbye to his mother and Haley. They leave the café to go a cross the street to the record store. Entering the store, the both turn to the salesman.

"Hey Peyton, Lucas,"

"Hey Josh," they both say at the same time. Josh can't help and laugh a little at that. They were so similar that it was funny that they were a couple.

"Your CD arrived this morning. Its back there," he says pointing to the back wall of the store. The couple gives him a polite smile and walk of in search of the CD. While they're fooling around and laughing in the back of the store, a new person enters the store.

"Hey, do you have the new India Arie and Jill Scott?" a raspy voice asks Josh. Hearing the voice, the blond couple stopped what they were doing like they were caught stealing. They both turned to look at the new customer to check that their ears weren't fooling them. Standing there talking to Josh, was none other than Brooke Davis. The first thing, they notice was that she had changed. Gone was the famous red tint in her hair, her hair was back to their natural dark brown colour. Secondly, she wasn't wearing any make-up which made her look more beautiful than she already was. Last but not least, her clothes and accessories looked even more expensive than what she used to wear. She looked like she was worth a million bucks.

Lucas and Peyton couldn't help but stare at Brooke while she moved around the store purchasing her new CDs. She didn't even acknowledge them as she bought her CDs and left the store.

Brooke couldn't believe she did it. She went there and didn't break at the sight of them together. She was healing, slowly but surly. This was her first steps they weren't big but they mattered, her baby steps. The word baby always makes her think of the child growing inside of her. Which made her smile, and that was something she has been doing that ever since she had made peace with the idea of being pregnant.

Suddenly, feeling hungry Brooke looks around for a place to eat. The only decent place was Karen's café, which made Brooke groan inwardly. If it was up to she wouldn't put foot anywhere near anything that's related to Lucas. But Tree Hill was small, they only place she could hid was at her house. So she knew if she wanted to move on then she needed to face her obstacles and this was one of them. '_Baby steps, Brooke, baby steps_,' she reminds herself.

Entering the café, she takes a deep breath and walks to the counter where Haley and Nathan where talking. Great, two more people she didn't want to be in close proximity with. Ever since the party that Haley had thrown in Nathan's apartment, which she wasn't invited to because little Miss. Tutor girl didn't want Peyton and Lucas to be uncomfortable. She was the one who got cheated on but people at school treated her like she was the one who backstabbed Peyton and cheated on Lucas. And Nathan, she knew the guy longer than Tutor bitch, Peyton and his own brother but he choose their side. Suddenly, he's a saint he never did anything wrong in his life. (Note the sarcasm) She wishes them all the freaking misery in the world. It was perfectly understandable why she didn't want to be around them.

"Hey, could I've 4 muffins, a large coco without the whip cream, and some lasagne for four, tiramisu and a bag of cookies? And it's to go, thank you," Brooke says interrupting the conversation between the couple. Her voice polite like she was talking to some stranger.

"Okay Miss, it's that all? Brooke what's up?" Haley says laughing at little at the way Brooke was acting. Talking to her like she didn't know her. Brooke really hates Haley, if there was someone she wanted to hit more than anything in the world that person would be Haley.

"Yes, that will be all. If you could work a little faster please, I have to be somewhere else. Do I have to repeat my order or did you get it the first time?" Brooke says coldly, but it could have passed as being overly polite. She sends a glare in Haley's direction that made Haley take a step back. Haley shakes her head negatively and goes to get Brooke's order. "Help these days. Can't get anything without their opinion," Brooke mumbles.

The whole time, Nathan had sat there quietly but hearing what she just said he couldn't sit there and not say anything.

"What's your problem?" Nathan asks aggravated. Brooke turns and glares at him like it's the first time she seen him there.

"Excuse you," Brooke says her hands on her hips. She wouldn't take no bullshit from Nathan 'ball-less' Scott.

"You come back from wherever you've been and already you treating people like shit," Nathan says standing up so he can look down on Brooke trying to intimidate her. While speaking, he keeps pointing his finger at her to emphasise his point. Brooke slaps his finger away which makes the crowd that's in the café to turn and look at them if they weren't already. Lucas and Peyton who had just entered the café also witnessed the scene. Everybody was dead quiet all waiting to see what will happen between the most popular people of their school.

"Don't you dare point your finger at me, Nathan Scott. Who do you think you're?" Brooke hisses at him.

"You found balls again. I thought that your girlfriend was wearing them as earrings," Brooke says making the crowd laugh.

"You have no right coming in here and treat people shit, Brooke. They didn't do anything to you," Nathan says as calm as he possible could, trying to prevented a fight.

"Look at that, Nathan Scott giving me advises on how to treat 'people'. Isn't it ironic that suddenly because you've been dating Haley James you're a saint? You never treated people as shit or made them suffer. Or hate themselves," Brooke says mockingly. Nathan looked kind of embarrassed because everybody was really looking at him. Some where shooting him hateful stares because what Brooke said was true. Haley and Karen were coming back from the back with Brookes order, watched how Brooke Davis was giving Nathan Scott a piece of her mind without raising her voice.

"You know for a guy who made his own brother suffer. You really are a hypocrite. So you made the tutor girl popular, you're no longer under your father spell and you don't treat your half brother as shit that doesn't make you a better person. You would've not encourage you girlfriend to change for you because look at her now. She's no longer her own person, she doesn't hang around with the people she used to," Brooke says shrugging when she see that Nathan and Haley want to interrupted her, she goes for the kill.

"Really Haley, when was the last time you talked to Jimmy Edwards, Glenda Wilson, Vanessa Sanchez or Abby Matthews? So before you judge me, judge yourself. You better get off your high horse because otherwise you'll fall and it will hurt, because you guys are no different that rest of us. Now where's my order?" Brooke says leaving everybody speechless. Karen came and gave her order.

"Its 32.80 thank you," Karen says. Brooke gives her fifty dollar bill and she gave back the change. Brooke takes her order and walks to the door.

Lucas and Peyton who were standing in front it moved to let her pass. When she was finally outside, Brooke let out a huge sigh. She took her baby steps and they were wonderful. While Brooke went home, the people that were left in the café knew one thing for sure Brooke Davis is back and you better not mess with her.

* * *

**AN: I know you may find it weird how Brooke knows the people that Haley used to hang with. The Brooke in this story, is someone that is really devoted to people that she care for (like in the show). So, when she wanted to get with Lucas she wanted to know all the people that were in his live. So, knowing who Jimmy is kind of obvious.**


	4. Fairytale ending

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't posted frequently but I had no Internet connexion. So, here I give you two chapters at once.**

**Chapter 4:  
**  
The weekend was over and everyone had to return to the real world. For the teenagers, the real world was school where some people had to face the consequences of their weekend.

For the first time ever, Haley James didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to face her classmates and the look she knew she would get from them after what happened at the cafe with Brooke. She couldn't help but think about what Brooke said the entire weekend. Did she really lose herself when she became Nathan Scott's girlfriend? Or was it even before that? Those questions had been pestering her mind the whole time since Brooke's little outburst. And the thing that Brooke said about her acting like she was better than everybody else and that she had better get off her high horse before it's too late, that was getting to her too. It wasn't the first time somebody had told her that. Taylor, her own sister has said the same thing when she had turned to Haley for some girl talk.

Her sister told her about a party that she went to and all the wild fun she and her friends had had. When Haley had interrupted her and told her that the way she was living was not normal, that she thought Taylor had to change because she wasn't living like she was worthy of respect. Of course, Taylor didn't take anyone bullshit, especially from her little sister. So, she told Haley that she came to her as a friend and a sister, not as a child in need of a scolding from her mother. She let Haley know that it was hard to be close to her because she was always judging people, and that it was no wonder she had no female friends. Then she told her that she had to get off her high horse because she was no different from the rest of them. The only difference was that Haley as good at being a hypocrite. When Haley had looked at her sister with a hurt expression across her face, Taylor just shook her head disappointed and said that she wouldn't make the mistake to turn to her again. After that she had left Haley's room and after graduation she had moved out, which was almost two years ago. Ever since, Haley hasn't talked to her sister. She called once or twice every three months but makes a point to only talk with their parents.

Haley shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had to stop doing this and get ready for school. She couldn't change what happened before, but she could change her ways now. She never had a female friend; her friends all consisted of boys. Girls have always been acquaintances and nothing more. Okay, now she had Peyton, but she had to face the fact that they only started to talk with each other because of Lucas. And also because Peyton didn't have Brooke anymore so the rest of her 'friends' didn't see the point of being friends with her anymore either. So, it was more of a pity friendship than anything else. When she thought of Brooke though, Haley can't help but feel guilty. She dismissed her without knowing her, never really giving her a chance even though Brooke tried to be her friend. She tried to make sure she didn't feel left out because she was dating her best friend. Haley just didn't make an effort like Brooke did. She had made up her mind about Brooke and she wasn't going to change it. How could she be so mean? She lied to her when Lucas had cheated on her, even though she had seen how devoted Brooke was to Lucas when he was in the hospital. And how devastated she was when he broke up with her. What does Haley do? She excludes the girl and treats her like she did all the wrong to Lucas and Peyton.

"Haley, you ready to go?" Haley turned and couldn't help but smile. Standing there was her perfect boyfriend. Perfect was a big word, but he loves her with her flaws and all. And the same went for her as well. Funny, she never would have gotten with Nathan if it hadn't been for Brooke. Oh God, she really was a horrible person.

"Hales, are you okay?" Nathan asked, concerned etched on his face for his girlfriend, who was in some kind of daze. Suddenly, Haley came out of her daze and walked toward him. Standing in front of him, she took his hands in her own. Nathan couldn't help but still be worried about her though.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had a really great time this weekend," Haley said, smiling while she continued to play with his hands.

"Oh really, even with Hurricane Brooke who made her appearance?" Nathan asked with a smile and took her in his arms. Even though he couldn't see her, she nodded on his chest. Suddenly, Nathan relaxed. He was worried about her and how she would handle the whole cafe ordeal. But she was fine and that made everything good.

"I love you, Hales," he said. And he meant it. She looked up at him with a beaming smile.

"Well, I adore you, Nate," she responded, truthfully and with a hint of a challenge to do better than that. Nathan laughed and twirled her around before dropping her back on her feet and kissing her. At that moment, Haley felt that everything was going to be fine as long as she had Nathan with her. Haley didn't believe in fairy tales but if she could compare it to one, finding Nathan was her happy ending.


	5. Facing the thruth

**A/N: This chapter is written by Kelli.**

**Chapter 5:  
**  
Lucas stood outside the school, watching the other students walk by, as he thought of his weekend. He had been enjoying his time with Peyton. Things were going so well between the two, better than he could ever have imagined. Until the day at the café, he couldn't help but feel responsible for the way Brooke had unleashed at Haley and Nathan. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't his fault that they had turned away from her after he broke up with her, but he still felt guilty.

And the way she had acted made him feel even guiltier. She was so angry, so hurt. It was clear she was trying to stay strong. And she was doing a damn good job at it. The way she held her own against Nathan, Lucas could say he was almost proud of her. But she had said some pretty harsh things to Haley also. At first, he was mad, ready to step in if he was needed. But later that night, when he was laying in bed alone thinking about it he had to admit he saw where Brooke was coming from. She wasn't being malicious or bitter toward Haley; she was just stating things how she saw it. Saying the things that nobody else dared to say out loud, not that he really agreed with her, but everybody had the right to their own opinion right?

But then that was the way she always was, blunt. Sometimes it came off harsh, but he was lucky enough that to see that underneath her tough exterior, Brooke had a heart of gold. And just that thought alone, was enough to make him feel horrible all over again. There were probably two people in the world who knew how loyal and loving Brooke was. And they were the same two people who screwed her over in the end. What were they thinking?

He hadn't had a horrible relationship with Brooke. In fact, it was just the opposite she was like a breath of fresh air. Exactly, what he had needed after several rejections from Peyton. But then the moment he was off the market, Peyton decided that she wanted to be him. And he had waited and wanted her for so long, that he couldn't find it in him to turn her away. But he had had fun with Brooke. She was always making him laugh. And God knows she always looked amazing. Thinking back though, he didn't remember a time when she looked more gorgeous than she did that day in the cafe. She was stunning, and for a second he wondered why he gave up on what they had. But then Peyton slipped her hand into his and the thought evaporated.

What bothered him the most though was that Brooke seemed to have no trouble at all ignoring both himself and Peyton that day. It had been far too long since he had been able to walk pass her without her biting out some bitchy remark. He was always just waiting for it, expecting it. But when they saw her at the music store, she didn't let it get to her. In fact, he wondered if she even noticed him. She had obviously seen them at the cafe together, but she hadn't even batted an eyelash their way. She held her head high and walked right passed them. And that worried him. Did that mean she was over him and everything they did to her? That was what he wanted right? But suddenly, he felt like he had just watched Brooke Davis walk out of his life for good, and it wasn't a good feeling.

"Hey, why you're standing here?" He looked down to see his blonde haired girlfriend staring up at him, with laughing eyes.

He smiled back at her, leaning over slightly to peck her forehead, before grabbing her hand and walking into school together. He thought about saying something cheesy like "I was just waiting for you" but that would have been a lie. And he definitely remembered what happened last time he lied to his girlfriend.


	6. Karma

**A/N: The story takes places in season 1, when Lucas first cheated on Brooke with Peyton.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH.**

**Chapter 6:**

After a long day of school, Peyton Sawyer was tired. She just wanted to go home but even that wasn't granted to her. She still had to go to cheerleader's practice, where she'll have to hear the others girl gossip about how big of a slut she really was. Ever since the café ordeal from last week, people at school have been nasty to her. It's like they all came out some kind of daze that they have been stuck into for past weeks and realized that Brooke was a victim of Peyton's vicious scheming. Not that Brooke wasn't a victim Peyton knew that. She also knew that Lucas always wanted to be with her even if it meant sneaking around behind Brooke's back, she knew that. She also knew that he was using Brooke to get her jealous but she never put a stop to it. Maybe, it was the fact that he was with Brooke the girl every guy wanted to be with but he wanted to be with her Peyton Sawyer. She could have prevented all of this by telling Brooke from the start that she wanted to be with Lucas, but she chose not to. She knew that Brooke wouldn't have gone after Lucas, like she did in junior high with Nathan when he wanted to be with Brooke but she had a crush on him so Brooke back down. She knew all of that but choose not to pay attention to all those facts and now she had to face the consequences of her action.

When people used to tell her that high school kids were vicious, she didn't know how vicious they could be. It's not that Peyton couldn't stand her own it's just that they are really mean.

The senior class, were yelling all kind of insults in her face every time she was around. Even freshmen, were opening their mouth to throw her a nasty remark when they saw her. Two days ago, some boys wrote slut and backstabber on her car. There was no damage, it was easy to clean but it's just hit her really hard. Every bad thing she did to Brooke, it was like she was paying for it now by the vicious actions of her classmates. Of course, the principle intervened and the boys were expelled for few days. Peyton knew she deserved it and even more. She chooses to put a boy above a great friendship with Brooke. So, she didn't have the right to cry about her misfortunes. She just had to accept it.

Lucas, he was also having his own hard time. The boys from the basketball team were treating him like before, even though Nathan was protecting him this time. The boys won't stop. The verbally attack him and they don't pass the ball to him during games, the tension was back. Even the guys from the river court were giving him the cold shoulder when he was in her company, Mouth included. They couldn't understand why he'll hurt a great girl like Brooke, even though they didn't know her. They choose not out of respect for Brooke. She thinks they're acting kind of harsh but she knows that they just don't want to lose a good friend like Brooke, even if she did.

Speaking of her relationship with Lucas, that got more strenuous each day. She's not complaining, Lucas is a great guy but their relationship wasn't that great. They didn't fight, they brood a lot sometime to much and there was no passion. They were together a couple months and they still haven't done it yet. She knew there were not any physical problems, because when she was with Nathan they were more in bed then anywhere else and Lucas when he was Brooke did it as much as possible too. So she didn't see any problems but when she did the remark to Lucas. He acted like he didn't even notice that fact but he said that he had no problem waiting for her. But when she told him that she didn't want to wait, he got confused to why they haven't done it yet. So they made plans to do it after the game this week at her house. They had to plan it, there wasn't even any spontaneous action in their relationship. Like last Friday, they were in his room hanging around when Keith came in with his eyes closed and told them to put their clothes back on because it wasn't respectful of them to use they fact that no one is home to get it on. When he finally noticed that they didn't do anything wrong, he looked at them like they had three heads and mumbled something about Brooke and hardly any clothes. So she came to a conclusion that something was wrong in her relationship with Lucas.

She is tired, physical and emotionally.

"Peyton!!"

She turns around and she's met with an impeccably dressed Brooke Davis running towards with a kind of smile on her face.

"I was looking for you the whole day, Peyton," Brooke says when she reaches Peyton's locker.

"Why?" Peyton asks waiting to hear what karma has up to her sleeves for her now.

"Could you tell the girls that there won't be any practice today? I have to go to an appointment around that time so I won't be able to coach," Brooke says.

"No problem, but you know that last week we barely practiced and that you missed a couple games. Whitey is going to notice that and you know how he is?" Peyton says worried about Brooke's lack of devotion towards to cheer squad.

"You know what? You're the co – captain, right? Why don't you choreograph the routine this week? I'm not really available lately and I'm sure you would do a great job so I will see you later," Brooke says quickly and leaves an astonish Peyton alone by her locker.

"What was that about?" says a masculine voice making Peyton come out her shock and turn to the person. It's Lucas, she turns to tell him all about what just happened when she notice a weird a look in his eyes. She turns to look at what he was looking and see that he's looking at Brooke who's standing by her locker talking to Mouth or more precisely at Brooke ass. Her boyfriend was standing next to her, his girlfriend, but he is looking at his ex-girlfriend with what could be described as lust. Instead of answering him, she walks away in the direction of the gym leaving a confused Lucas behind.

She's furious at Lucas, at Brooke and at the whole situation. Most importantly, she's mad at herself for ending in this situation where she knows that she'll lose more than she already did which scares her.


	7. Grandpa?

A/N: The story takes places in season 1, when Lucas first cheated on Brooke with Peyton.  
Here you have, the second chapter.

**Chapter 7:**

Brooke was having a nice calm evening at home after her doctor check up, she has just made her herself home cooked meal that taste great. She was really proud of herself after hours of watching cooking videos and a few cooking class with her maid Louisa, she could say for herself that she could cook and bake. Looking at her homemade cookies on the counter, she was just putting the table when the doorbell rang. She never really got any visitors without notice before.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke says angered by the person standing at her door. Angered that this person had the bulls to show up at her door and that he will be wasting her precious time that she could be spending eating. You shouldn't mess with a pregnant woman and her food.

"It's that the way to greet the grandfather of your unborn child?" the persons asks smirking when he sees the colour fade from Brooke's face upon hearing that someone else knew her secret. And especially Dan Scott who knows what he's going to do to her or her baby.

"Don't go fainting on me now," Dan says sarcastically with a smirk on his face when he walks by Brooke into the house.

"How?" Brooke asks while closing the door. It's only thing that she could find to say because she did everything with perfection, she never left a mark behind that could be traced back to her. The doctor at the free clinic was monitoring her knew by a fake name. Everything happened under a fake name.

Dan doesn't answer directly, he just walks into her kitchen and takes a plate fills it up with food. He does the same with the second plate and put them on the already set table. Brooke sits down at the table and Dan follow suits. They quietly begin to eat their dinner, the only noise is when Dan mumbles some kind of approval about her cooking skill. Knowing that Brooke is still waiting for an answer, Dan clears his throat as a sign that he's ready to talk.

"I already had seen you and Lucas at clinic a few months ago, but after that there was no havoc about you being pregnant or something. Everything just went back to normal and I knew there was something not right. So I went and asked an old friend for favour and she told me you were indeed pregnant. It's always good to have connections," Dan says smirking to Brooke's angered face.

"So much for doctor – patient confidently," Brooke says pouting while Dan smiles.

"Are you keeping it?" Dan asks cutting to the chase. Brooke nods positively to the question.

"So does Lucas know because for a guy who knows that he's going to be dad, he sure isn't acting like that with your blond friend? That's because he doesn't know, right? Are you ever going to tell?" Dan asks at Brooke who's looking like a child who got caught stealing candy.

"No, I'm never going to tell him about this pregnancy. It's not like he will believe me that it's his child."

"And how are you going to succeed in that if you both live here in Tree Hill?" enquires Dan.

"I'm going to move at the end of the school year to Brooklyn, NY. Nobody will notice that I'll be gone. They'll all think that I was sent off to boarding school and my parents are never here to notice that I'm gone," Brooke says with a sad tone.

"Well, I want to help you out."

"Why bother with this one if you never bothered with your own son?"

"People think that I never tried to be in Lucas' life, but that isn't how it happened. I tried to be in Lucas' life, even before he was born but Karen told me that my presence was stressing and that it wasn't good for the baby. So, I backed off and I tried again after he was born, but she would never let me. Saying things like Lucas is too young to travel back and forth between Tree Hill and Duke all the time. So, I backed of again not knowing that Karen was telling Lucas how I never wanted him, even though I always used to send her money to help her with Lucas. When Deb and I moved back here, people were treating me like this evil man who abandoned his oldest son and moved on with another woman. I was sick of how Karen was acting as the victim and Deb had been telling me for years that I should go to court for a custody battle. I never wanted to but then I found out that Karen never cashed the cheques that I have been sending her during the last six years. She was there making my son live in poverty, while she had money that she could've used to get them out of that situation. In the end, I took that money and I put it in a trust fund for Lucas. Every month, I would put the money that I used to send to Karen as alimentation there and on his sixteen birthday I put the money that I would've used to buy him a car on it. There is enough money in that fund, which Lucas could use to go to any college of his choice."

"Did Keith know that you tried to be there for Lucas? Because if he knew he wouldn't of let Karen do all that she did," Brooke says trying to comprehend the situation.

"Please, my dear brother has his head so far up in Karen' ass to notice anything. You have to understand that Keith has always been in love with Karen and playing daddy to Karen' son is like a dream come true for him. Keith isn't all that bad, he use to send me pictures of Lucas when he was younger."

"Why are you treating Lucas as a parasite, if it's Karen that handled the situation badly?"

"Because in my mind, I reason that if hurt Lucas by ignoring him then I will hurt Karen too and that she'll finally see what the consequence are of her actions. I'm paying everyday for what I did seventeen years ago in that gym by choosing college above Karen, but she hasn't also been a saint in the whole situation. But she never faced the consequences" Dan says while standing up with both their plates. He puts them in the sink, with Brooke standing behind him watching his every movement.

"Are you telling me this sob story, so that I reconsider not letting Lucas in my baby's life?" Brooke asks suspiciously, looking at the older man that is busy doing the dishes.

"First of all, it's our baby's life you're forgetting that it's also Lucas' child. And secondly, no, I'm telling you this because I want you to understand why I want to be in this child life. I never been part of anything that Lucas' life, so being part of his firstborn life would in some ways bring me closer to Lucas," Dan says while looking Brooke straight in the eyes.

"So, you need 'my' child to make yourself good about the fact that you never fought to be in Lucas' life. Sorry mister, but that is not going to happen. You come here tell me that you want to be in this child life but you can't even give me good reason to let you. My child deserves a wonderful life where he's surrounded by people, who love and support him or her not by people that are using him or her to fill a void. I'm sick of people using others to get their way, if you're forgetting someone always get hurts at the end. So help me God, I'll do anything to prevent my child from knowing that kind of pain," Brooke says glaring at Dan.

"That's not what I meant. I just want to help you because in case that you haven't noticed you're minor and you can expect to just leave Tree Hill without someone noticing even if your parents don't, I'm sure that your maid would notice and contact the authorities. Then they'll bring you back here and Lucas will find out that you lied," Dan says cautiously. Brooke looks at him thoughtfully and moves back to table where she sits down. Dan soon follows her taking the fact that she's not saying anything as a sign that she'll listen to him.

"Like you said that you're planning to leave town, I'm thinking of going with you. Before you protest let me explain, I have nothing left here. Deb and I are considering divorcing, Nathan lives alone and the business doing well. I have stores in the whole state and in other cities in the south, and old friend from college has been advising me for years that I expand in the east coast. You're thinking of leaving at end of this school year that to so soon for me to leave, because I have to take care of few things before I can follow you," Dan says, trying to explain his plan to Brooke.

"Okay, before I go along with your plan. I have a few conditions that I want you to follow," Brooke says.

"And what are those conditions?"

"First of all, you can never let anyone know that I'm pregnant. No one is allowed to know that information. Secondly, you can't leave town a few weeks after me, it would be better if you leave town after the summer vacation or in August. When you move to NY to help me, I'm not comfortable enough with you to live with you. Also, I already found a place up there to live."

The rest of the evening, was spent with Brooke and Dan talking about her pregnancy and her upcoming move to NY. Brooke telling Dan what her conditions were to Dan being part of her baby's life. They talked about how her pregnancy was going and how she was hiding her pregnancy from everyone. Dan told what his plan was to help her leave Tree Hill without anyone being suspicious. Dan told her more about his relationship with Karen and Brooke told him about her relationships with Lucas and Peyton. While talking about the two blonds, Brooke couldn't help but shed some tears and Dan was there consoling her by telling her that everything was going to be alright. And for some reason, Brooke Davis has fate in Dan Scott' words. She knew that there were acts done by him that she should show her that he wasn't trustworthy, but she had learned that the people that everyone considered to be trustworthy were often not. That evening, Brooke knew that the beginning of her new life was getting closer and that she had Dan Scott to thank for that.


	8. Is it worth it?

**A/N: It's been awhile, I know but had to rewrite the end of this chapter and the chapters that are going to follow because I wasn't happy with the direction of the story.**** Things that are currently happening on the show, cause a turmoil emotion within me which cause me to make some major changes**** in my story.**

**I want thank to follow people for reading and reviewing my story: Iz-Belle91, divisionminuscula5, toddntan, Princesakarlita411, cRaZyGuRl093, lanenapr252005, paranoidbychoice, shelimar2, Kimberlli, fojoa, rosseyanna, HoesOverBrosxBudsOverStuds, TeamSophia, Brucasforeva03 and the rest of you who put in your favourite or alert it. The rest of you who only read it, I hope you like what you read.**

**I read in some your review that I should pair Brooke and Jake up but that's not going happen. Sorry, if I'm breaking some hearts but in this story Brooke isn't going to be paired up with anyone. She's too broken to be with someone, she needs to fix herself up before she enters a new relationship and their in their sophomore year. I know doesn't make sense but it's necessary for the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to OTH. I mean wouldn't wan't to anything after the last show. Seriously, making Brooke a prostitute that is really low even for Chad, but I see someone is still bitter about the divorce. (Or the fact that she's dating your much hotter co-star)**

**Chapter 8:**

The next morning, Brooke woke up late for school. Sure, Dan had left at 10.30 last night knowing that she needed all the sleep that she could get, but apparently pregnant women needed more than 8 hours sleep for not being tired the next day. The only reason why she woke up is because she had to throw up, causing her to notice that she woken up at same time that first period started. Brooke was late. So, after quick shower and quickly putting some clothes on, she left for school. She didn't even have time to dry her hair, which were now wavy because she hadn't had time to straight it. She didn't even have time to check her outfit, so when she came to her car she made sure that her outfit was coordinated which surprisingly it was expect she wasn't wearing a bra because her boobs chose today to get bigger. After school, she had to go to Victoria Secret for some new bras before she went to work. Her day was getting busier, which she wasn't looking forward to.

When she arrives at school, the first bell that indicates the start of the second period goes off. She quickly runs (as quick as a pregnant person can on high heels) into the school, just when she arrives in front of the classroom she remembers that she forgot her textbook in her locker. When she finally arrives at classroom for the second time, the warning bell has already gone off but she still enters the classroom.

"Glad to see that you're gracing us with your presence, Ms. Davis," the teacher says jokingly. Brooke smiles at Mr. Schmidt he was her chemistry teacher and a really laid back man, which made the chemistry class fun to be in. This was one the few classes that she has with everyone. Everyone meaning: the broody blonds, the tutor couple, the river court boys and few of the popular crew. She used to like being in this class, but ever since the fall out not so much. Even the class has chosen sides, on the left side you have team Brooke and the right side you have team Peyton.

"You can take you sit, Miss Davis," Mr. Schmidt says seeing that Brooke is waiting for some kind of punishment for being late. Brooke exhales at that and walks over to her sit while smiling at a few people that were sitting on her side.

"Today, we'll be watching a video about molecules," Mr. Schmidt says while Brooke takes a seat at her table.

"Hey," Brooke says to her partner quietly while taking out her stuff.

"Hey, you're late. Everything okay?" her partner says still looking in front of him. Brooke turns and looks at her new partner, Jimmy Edwards. After the break – up, Brooke had a fit in class saying that she couldn't work any longer with Peyton. Mr. Schmidt tried to persuade her, but when she told him the real reason behind her sudden change of her heart. The next class Mr. Schmidt, had new list of partners. Brooke got Jimmy and Peyton got Tim. That's what she calls justice well done. Brooke knew that Jimmy used to be part of the river court boys, but that he stopped hanging out with them when Lucas got popular. So, Brooke talked to others and told them that they couldn't just drop Jimmy like that. Ever since, they renewed their friendship and at first Brooke will hang out with them when Lucas wouldn't see them because they were Lucas friends first. Mouth and Junk let her know that they really liked her, and that none of them approved of what Lucas did to her. So, they had every right to be friends and surprisingly they were great friends to have.

"Hey, you're okay?" Jimmy asks with concern because she still hasn't answered his question and had a blank look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired."

"So, were still up for movie night tonight?" Jimmy asks. He really likes Brooke and since Mr. Schmidt partner him up with her, his life got back to what it use to be. Brooke knew who he was and tried to be friendly with him, he was mean to her at first but she was really persistent. It was hard not to like her, she made everything fun and she was really funny.

"Yeah, is everyone still coming?" Brooke asks about the movie night that they have every two weeks at her house.

"Yeah, everyone is coming Mouth is even bringing Erica with him, but I'm not so sure about Jake."

"We'll ask him now. I'll write him a note and you can pass to him," Brooke says and Jimmy nods.

'_Are you coming tonight?'_

Jimmy takes the note and hands it discreetly to Jake, who's sitting at the same table as Lucas. Lucas sees the exchange and reads the note over Jake's shoulder. He couldn't believe that Jake, who's acting like his friend but was secretly in a relationship with Brooke behind his back. Jake could've at least told him about it, she was his ex-girlfriend. He looks over at Jake and sees how he passes the note back at Jimmy, who reads it and talks with Brooke about content of the note. Jimmy hands back the note to Jake and Lucas reads again over his shoulder.

'_I can't, I have to take care of Jenny. My folks are going out, so I have nobody to take care of her.'_

'_You can bring her with you. She can sleep upstairs, but you have to bring a babyfoon with you."_

Jake nods after reading the note and goes back at watching the video, but Lucas couldn't. He couldn't believe how everything changed, looking at the other side of the class. None of them, were paying attention at the video, they were all immersed in a conversation. His friends since ever, chose the side of his ex-girlfriend. They maybe didn't say it out loud, but they let him know that they didn't agree with what he did and that they even found it harsh. He felt like he was losing himself in this new world that was created around him. Lucas turns around and looks in Peyton' direction seeing that she has been watching him the whole time, and that she probably saw him spying on Jake. Peyton, their relationship has had a downfall since last Friday. They were supposed to have sex that evening but instead they both couldn't get turn on, Peyton had cried herself to sleep and nothing that Lucas said could make her stop crying. Of course, some would say that sex doesn't define the state of a relationship but it still an important factor in a relationship for him. Thinking about it, he never felt any kind of lust for Peyton even when they had their affair. There is just an indescribable connection between the two of them and finding out that there was nothing else there was not a reason to build a relationship on it. He couldn't place Peyton in his life. If she wasn't girlfriend material, then was she more a best friend like Haley? If she is more a best friend like Haley, why hasn't he ever felt the attraction that he felt for Peyton with Haley? Or did he ever felt attracted to Haley but he just doesn't remember it?

* * *

"So you finally get the boy, but now the boy is interested in your best friend. How does it feel?"

"Shut up, Tim," Peyton says irritated that even Tim has noticed Lucas' fascination in the interaction between Jake and Brooke's table. Hearing Peyton irritated tone Tim and his goons snicker.

Peyton had many reason to be irritated. Firstly, she felt like everywhere she turned people were all part of 'Team Brooke'. Just last week, there were girls wearing tees with the logo 'Team Brooke' on it. Then, she had great pleasure to learn that she didn't have any friends and even Haley was looking for reasons to avoid with her, the hypocrite. So, the only people who could stand her presence were Lucas and Jake. As much as she loves that Lucas and her are alike, Jake and Jenny were a welcome distraction from Lucas. Jake didn't judge her even if they were as different as black and white. He tried to understand her and she loved introducing him to new things that he never tried before, she loves learning new things about him. Every time with Jake, she never knew how it's going be, because there was always something new which is a factor that is missing in her relationship with Lucas. Another point that annoys her is Jake new devotion for Brooke and the fact that Jenny loves her so much, she didn't know what was going between those two but she didn't like it. It was bad enough that her boyfriend looked at Brooke as if he could devour her alive, but that the boy that she was in love with was in love with Brooke. That she wouldn't accept. Turning back to finally watch the stupid video, Peyton has a moment of clarity. Was she in love with Jake?

* * *

Haley was putting back her books in her locker before going to lunch, when she feels a new presence standing next to her. Turning around to look at the person in question, she's surprised to see that she standing in close proximity with this person after everything that happened between them.

"Haley, could I talk to you in private? I promise I won't go off on you," Brooke says with a smile. Haley nods and they both walk to an empty classroom for some privacy.

"The reason why I asked to talk to you, Haley, is because I need a favour. I know we're not friends or anything but this not a personal favour. It's more a favour which can benefit you as well."

"Okay, now I'm intrigued. What's that favour?" Haley says inquired. Brooke gives her winning smile.

"As you may know, I haven't really been present for the cheerleading squad that's why I decided to resign as cheer captain. I know, Brooke Davis no longer a cheerleader but I don't really have the time for it. When I resign, the cheer squad will be one cheerleader at short and it's too late in the school year for try outs. I remembered how great you were at the Sparkle. So, I want to propose that you to take over my spot and just so you know it'll look great on your college application," Brooke says, seeing Haley' wary face she continuous to talk.

"You don't have to give me an answer now, but if you could let me know something by the end of the day. It will great so just think about, I'll be at gym if you're looking for me," Brooke says and leaves the room with last smile towards Haley.

Haley just stood there trying to wrap her mind around the new information, when Lucas suddenly burst into the room.

"Haley, I have been looking for you. I need to talk you," Lucas says exasperate, breaking Haley from her thoughts.

"Sure, what's up buddy?"

"It's about Peyton and me."

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Haley asks wondering what was wrong between the two lovebirds. Everyone knew that those two got along great and the thought that those two were fighting was really weird.

"No, I wished that it was that," Lucas says exasperate.

"Then what's wrong?" Haley asks confused.

"Everything. There's no passion between us, we kiss because that's what couples do. You know those kisses that lead to wanting more than kissing, we don't have those. We only had them when we were having our affair but ever since there is nothing. Sure, we could talk about everything and more but that's not in enough. I want it to be just like when I was with Br…," Lucas rants but stops before Haley notice his mistake of comparing his two relationships, but Haley did notice.

"Like how it was when you were with Brooke. How was your relationship with Brooke?" Haley asks wondering for a long time how the relationship was between Lucas and Brooke. Lucas never told about his relationship with Brooke, while he's always talking about his relationship with Peyton. Haley didn't know what to think anymore.

"We were so different that I don't think that we had anything in common. You know, she likes to shop and prefers reading magazine instead of books. She doesn't like the music that I like, she rather listen to music with happy tune saying there is enough things in the world to be depress about that you didn't need to listen it too. She was crazy, fun, sexy and caring. She used to bring breakfast every morning for Keith and I, saying that just because my mother wasn't around it wasn't a reason for not eating healthy. We couldn't keep our hands off each other but Peyton and I were more than one month together, and there is nothing. Did I ever tell you about the time we went grocery shopping?" Lucas says with a smile on his face thinking about his time with Brooke. Haley couldn't help but smile at the change in the mood of her best friend.

"No."

"Well, Keith had given me a list of things that were missing at home. Brooke never went grocery shopping, so I told her to join me and she did. We were the in store and we separated because it was quicker, and out of nowhere she snuck up behind me and jumped in my shopping cart. Somehow she convinced me by saying that she was bored that we should race down the aisle in high speed which caused us to crash into a rack of magazine. The people of store had to ask us to leave the store because we were causing too much noise. We brought back things from Brooke' house because her maid could still go the market, Keith never said anything. We were different still we were comfortable in each other present, she didn't laugh when I told that I wanted Keith and my mom together or the fact that I was Dan Scott bastard son," Lucas says sighing.

"Luke, what is this about?" Haley says with concern.

"I just want that my friends stop ignoring me anymore when they see me with Peyton and that they like my girlfriend. I want to able to desire my girlfriend like normal boyfriend does. I just want this hate that existed to disappear. I want to know what Peyton's place is in my life. I just want things to go back the way it used to be," Lucas says tired.

"I don't know about going back but you can try to make a different. And about the Peyton thing, you wanted to be with Peyton since junior high maybe you're just confused about how things are changing so quickly or maybe…," Haley says trying to help her confused best friend but stopped before she went too far.

"Maybe, what?" Lucas asks wanting that Haley ends her sentence.

"Maybe you and Peyton were not meant to be a couple and more along the line of friends. Maybe the reason why Peyton isn't meant to be your girlfriend or best friend, it's because she's your soul mate. You have always felt a connection with Peyton that was different to the others you never wanted to be her friend because you felt that connection was stronger than anything. Now, you guys tried the whole dating thing but it doesn't click and you're confused to what her place is in your life if she isn't your one," Haley says cautiously hoping, that she hasn't gone too far with her assumption of the Lucas and Peyton saga. When she turns to Lucas and notices the thoughtful look, she can't help but continuo.

"Being soul mate doesn't mean that you have to be couple, you can just be there for each other."

Lucas couldn't help but wonder if Peyton and he weren't meant to be couple, then did all the changes that were happening brought by something that meant nothing special worth it?

* * *

At the end of the day, the cheerleading squad and basketball team were in the gym for practice. The girls were stretching before practice starts and the boys were doing some warm – ups exercises. At first look, it looks like a normal practice there was nothing special about it, the squad was still avoiding Peyton like the pest and Lucas was getting the traditional insult thrown at him. So, you could consider it a normal practice but if you looked a little closer you would see the changes that were happening and that no one would notice if they didn't pay attention. Like the present of Haley James in the gym at the time and the reluctance of some girls of the squad, who would rather be anywhere but there. Peyton Sawyer had noticed one of those changes and she determined to figure out what was happening.

"Hey, are you avoiding me?" Peyton asks. Figuring that by being straightforward, she would get a straight answer from the person.

"No, where did you get that idea from?" Haley asks a little baffled at the question thrown at her.

"Well, I haven't spoken to you in days and every time I call you make up excuses. So, I was wondering are you mad at me or something?" Peyton asks while sitting down next to Haley on the tribune.

"I've been busy," Haley says shortly. She's getting annoyed with Peyton and her questions.

"Cut the bullshit, Haley. I know that something is wrong between us but I'm asking you what it is so that we could move pass that," Peyton says looking Haley straight in the eyes, hoping that the other girl would finally be honest with her.

"You right," Haley says sighing and Peyton nods her head agreeing with her.

"It's just that …," Haley begins to say before getting distracted by the entrance of Brooke in the gym. Seeing Brooke in the gym, made her realise how things would change after Brooke's announcement. The change that would be created, will not be positive for some people like for the two blonds that she knows.

When Brooke entered the gym wearing her street clothes instead of her practice outfit, each person in the room felt something shift in the atmosphere. The girls hurried around their captain, waiting for Brooke's explanation about her frequent absence from cheerleading. Knowing that this wasn't time to beat around the bush Brooke gave them a quick smile, before she starts talking.

"I know you've all notice my lack of presence during the past weeks," Brooke says. The girls all shake their heads while the boys stop practicing hoping to catch the latest gossip.

"And I'm also aware that this kind of behaviour is unacceptable for a captain that is why I decided to resign as captain of the cheerleading squad," Brooke says quickly already expecting the horrible reaction from the squad.

"WHAT?!" The boys and girls ask in shock, even Whitey had a shocked expression on his face.

"I know that this may come to you as a shock but I can no longer be captain of this squad for all kind of reason. My life doesn't permit it, being captain I have to be devoted to this squad which I'm not. So, with me quitting the squad there will be a missing spot that need to be filled and a new captain to assign. I took it up on me to select the two people for those jobs, I choose Haley James to fill in my spot and as the new captain Peyton Sawyer," Brooke says. When Brooke had said her name, Haley had descended the bleachers to join the rest of the girls. After the announcement, a moment of silence followed where everyone in the gym tried to wrap their head around Brooke's announcement. Some people were already moving pass the shock phase to the angry one.

"Hell no! I will not be on the same team as Tutorgirl or have Peytwhore as captain," one of the girls from the squad says venomously and other girls agreed with her strongly.

"Girls, I choose them because we don't have the time to recruit a new girl or to select a new captain. Plus, Haley was great during Sparkle competition and Peyton is the co-captain of this squad, so it's normal that she succeed after me and I'm quite stunned by you animosity towards Peyton. A few weeks ago, you didn't have problem with her and now you throwing unnecessary insult at her," Brooke says with her best fake appalled face. She knew that the girls would be against her decision but she couldn't help but feel bitter towards them for the way some of them treated her after the whole break-up with Lucas. The name calling, gossip, gushing about Leyton while she was in the room and now they were acting like that never happened. They couldn't fool her.

"No, it's just that if you're quitting because of what happened with Peyton and Lucas. We could vote her out of the team and one the girls from the B-squad could replace her, we don't need her or Tutorgirl," Theresa says hopefully while Peyton and Haley looked on shocked by her words. Brooke couldn't help but smile internally, she always knew that Theresa hated Peyton but put up with her because of her. Lately, everyone knew that Theresa was abusing of the distance between the two best friend to let her hatred for the curly blond run their course openly.

"No, it's got nothing to do with that. I just don't have the time for this anymore," Brooke says sadly while the squad throws nasty glares at Peyton.

"Well, I for one. I'm not going stay in this team if you leave," Ashley says crossing her arms in front of her chest stubbornly.

"Me too," Bevin and Theresa say.

"Please girls, I know that you don't understand but I can't stay in the squad no more. It's not a reason for you to leave, plus basketball season ends in a couple weeks. If you still want to quit than you do it afterwards. Next season, you can recruit who you want on the on team and select someone else as captain," Brooke says hoping to change their minds. Unfortunately, the girls weren't convinced so they take their gym bags and leave the gym, surprising everyone in it.

"Well, you can always replace them with girls from the B-squad. I bet that they'll be happy to do it," Brooke says turning to Peyton. Suddenly, Brooke cell phone goes she looks at the screen and with a quick hand sign she exits the gym.

In the mean time, the boys couldn't believe what just happened in front of their eyes.

"Okay, practice is over for the day. I'll see you all in two days," Whitey says walking away. He knew that no one would be able to concentrate after that.

"Well, I hope that you got what you wished for, hé Pucas?" Tim asks referring to Brooke quitting the team, leading other girls to do the same. Lucas couldn't even form a word as shocked as he was, he just stood there watching as his team mates all deserted the gym but not without throwing him some kind of insult or a disappointed look while walking by him.

But looking to other side of the gym where the girls normally always practice, he saw Peyton standing there all by herself. The other girls also deserted her just like him and when she caught his eyes, he read the same emotion as his.

_No, this is not worth it._

**A/N: Now, Peyton knows how it feels to play in maximum 1 minute scences. Review!!!**

* * *


End file.
